Tortall's first, Earth's last
by wild MAGIC user
Summary: A girl finds her self stuck in Tortall as a six year old child with four others who she has no clue who they are. How did they get there? what will happen? Pairings kd, ag, yn, etc. On hold until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Earth's lasts, Tortall's firsts

By: wild MAGIC user

I awoke in a Hospital bed, with an I.V strapped in to my arm. 'What?' I wondered, then it all came back to me.

* * *

Flash back

She was running around the soccer field with her friend Jill. Why? Who knows. It had been a rainy day, and school had gotten out early. Shandra's mom had come to pick her and Jill up, and Jill was going to stay over for the weekend. All of the sudden, a sharp pain exploded in Shandra's stonach, and then everything went black.

* * *

Now, I was in a hospital, the pain was still there, and no one was with me. I started to panic, and the little machine that I learned later told my heart beat sped up to an amazing pace. A doctor in a white coat came, carrying a clipboard and some pills.

"Calm down Shandra, your going to kill yourself!" he said. It was not unkindly said, but not the politest he could have been to me!

"Easy for you to say," I thought aloud.

"Shandra, you are very sick, and today we are going to take you for some test," he said as he brought out a wheel chair from assumingly no where. "we are going to try to find out if anything is majorly wrong with you, and if there is then we will fix it."

"Ya, whatever, but you do know that I am perfectly capable of walking," and, as if to prove my point, I swung my legs out of the covers, and touched the ground. That little motion used more energy than it should have, and I was breathing heavy by now. I stuck out my chin and stood, wobbled, and fell heavily back on to the bed.

"Now, I will help you in to the wheel chair, if you have no more to say." He helped me up, and dumped me into the wheel chair. We were off, around this and that hallway, and then in to a small room with far more pointy things in it than I needed to see. He placed me on the bed, and stuck a needle in to me. I fell heavily in to a dark sleep, but was jostled awake several hours later by my mom tearing in to the room, screaming in frustration.

"They don't tell you anything these doctors." She said and then read the clip-board at the foot of my bed, and her face paled, then paled, and paled some more. "oh dear." She said, then walked out of the room.. My older sister, Margaret walked in.

"Shan, you have Cancer." She said bluntly. It was then that the pain came back and I fainted, but not before seeing my older brother and younger brother walk in.

* * *

I came to in a small room, decorated with nothing more than a few toys. A black cat with purple eyes stared at me, and I stared back.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I am Faithful, as my last owner called me, and you are Shandra."

"No, I am Bobby-Joe," I said. "what am I doing here? What is here? What are you?" It all tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"I will explain when the rest get here, but take a look at yourself in the mirror over there." He pointed a kitty claw in the general direction of a mirror, and I stood to exaimin it. I gasped at what I saw, it was me, but I was 6 again, and my wavy strawberry-blonde hair was pinned back in a simple ponytail.

One other thing I saw was that I was not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2 of my first ever fanfic. Please be nice!!**

**Ama-chan13Thank you for being my first reviewer. The pairings are Kel & Dom, Alanna & George, Yuki & Neal, etc.**

**This chapter took me 2 days to put up, but I am very busy with a lot of things coming up, so my updates might be a little varied.**

**Enjoy!!!**

One other thing I saw was that I was not alone.

The other girl sat across the room from the mirror. She had dark brown hair, which was straight, and looked a bit limp, like she had been in the sea at some point a few hours ago. Her eyes were closed, but I was sure that they were not the shade of my eyes, a light blue that looked like fluffy cotton that made most people want to stick there fingers in it and let it sink through them. As I stared, I realized that the bottom half or her body was not there yet, and as I watched, it seemed to materialize right in front of me. As soon as she was fully there, she opened her eyes. A shocked look crossed her face, and she sat dumb folded for a minute longer before I broke the tension.

"Hi, I am Shandra, and that cat over there is named Faithful." I said shyly.

Her hands flew out and started moving in rhythmic patterns, but I had no idea what she was trying to say.

"She says she can't talk, and wants to know how in the world she got here from her pool in Montana." The cat Faithful said.

"O, well, I have no idea how you got here," but then I stopped. Her eyes were the color of coal, as black and solemn looking as night, as mysterious as… I realized I was staring.

Her hands flew again, but slower, as if she meant for me to learn what she was saying the second time she did it!

"She says that she is not really sure either, and asks why three heads are floating in mid-air in the other corner of the room." Once again I turned towards the other side of the room, to see three heads popping up in the corner. They were as different as snow and heat. One, a girl too, had light gold, almost white, hair that was so curly it looked like ringlets. She had a small nose, and one of her eyes was an interesting shade of purple.

Another, this time a boy, had short brown hair and a stubborn chin. Once his clothes came into focus, Shandra could tell that they were little more than rags. The last one was, to Shandra's horror, little more than a baby, and even though everyone else looked around six, the baby was no more than one. She turned back to the other girl slowly; who had obviously been talking to Faithful with her hands, for now the cat was talking.

"She says she would like to talk to one of the others and see if they know anything. And she also wants you to tell her why a cat is talking."

"Later, right now get up and look at yourself in the mirror." I said. She obeyed without question, something I was interested about, but then I turned to the new people, the only one that had fully come in yet was the baby, which I picked up and held. Once the others came in, I relayed what I knew to them, and found the girls eyes to be a clear dark green. She was shy, and sad little of her past, but now that she was fully there, I could see her body was riddled with bruises. The boy, on the other hand, was so full of chatter I barley got to speak. He told me he lived in India, and I told him to shut it. As soon as everyone was filled in on the story, the cat told us to sit in a circle around it. The new kids jumped when it talked but did as they were bid.

"Now, I am sure all of you want to know the truth to you being here." Everyone nodded there heads, but the baby who had fallen asleep. "Well, Tortall is country bordered with other countries who would like nothing better than to squish it. You five, even the baby, were picked for a reason. The war with Scanra, a neighboring country, is finished, but that does not mean that the other countries will not try to attack to Tortall. You are being put there to help." With that, he got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chappie 3!!! Hope you all enjoy!!!**

**Ama-chan13---thank you, again, for being my first ever reviewer, and I hope you like the rest of the story.**

**Cede--- thank you too!!!**

**Well, here it goes,**

--With that, he got up and walked away. —

Actually, he got up and disappeared. Yes, he just walked straight through the wall; very strange let me tell you. Well, now that he was gone, everyone started to chatter, and that was when I realized that they were all speaking English. I walked over to the boy,

"Hi, I'm Shandra, did you say you were from India?"

"Well, yes, I did, and my name is Ravini. It means Sun." He said

"Ok, can I just call you Ravi?" I asked, then getting back to why I came to talk to a near complete stranger I said, " I have two questions for you."

"Ok, what are they?" He waited patiently, slowly tapping his foot on a little stuffed dog.

"How do you know how to speak English if you came form India?"

"I am not speaking English, but I have a feeling I am not speaking Indian, either. Listen to it, does it really sound like English?" Taking his advice, I listened to the chat that the girl with blonde hair was having with the girl who couldn't talk. 'Gosh,' I thought, 'I need to learn some names!!!' it didn't sound like English, now that I was listening hard enough. It sounded, sounded… strange. I talked.

"Do I talk like the girl with blonde hair?" I asked.

"Yes, and so do I, but now, what was your second question?"

"Oh, right, well do you know either the baby," I was still holding it, I had not checked to see if it was a girl or not, "Or the girl? You, well, materialized together, and no one else did."

" I know the baby, her name is Gijini, I don't know what it means, but before she was around six. I do not know the girl."

"Do you mind if I asked how you know… Gijini?" The word sounded different on my tongue, and I rolled it around for a while.

"I found her on the streets a few years back. If you look at her face, you can see that little bump?" he pointed to something on the top of her head, something I hadn't noticed before. "That is how I know her. She was very talkative, and always liked to play hide and then seek. She tried to play it with herself once, it was very funny. I don't know any of her family, she was sitting on the curb near the meeting place of my…friends when I found her, and she told me her name was Gijini. That is really all I know, but I know no one is looking for her."

"You do realize I only needed about two of the sentences that you just said, right?"

"It never hurts to know your friends background." He said smoothly, as if he said it a lot.

"Yeah, ok." I then walked away, this time leaving Gijini in the care of Ravi. 'Strange names' I thought 'wonder how long it will take me to forget them.' I walked over to the other two girls. Obviously the one with a bruised eye knew sign language, because they were steadily talking.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." The blonde haired girl said. Her voice was a bit rough, but cute, just like real six year olds'.

The other girl waved, and started to rhythmically move her hands again.

"She says her name is Isabelle, but you can call her Izzy, like everyone else. She says that it is a pleasure to meet you under these strange conditions." The girl said. "My name is Lisa." She said bluntly.

"Ok Lisa. That, " I pointed to the boy and baby, "is Ravi and Gijini. They are here for what ever we are doing, too."

"Oh." She said. All of a sudden, the cat, faithful, was back.

"If you would all be so kindly as to follow me," he started, " I will introduce you to some of my friends. Shandra, please take Gijini." I slowly took the baby out of Ravi's arms, wondering how the cat knew all of the others' names. "Follow me." He said. With that, he turned, tail held high, and walked through the wall.

"What?" Ravi started, before Lisa walked through the wall, like it was a cloud on a sunny day that she could just dissolve through, and play around in. I walked through next with a

still sleeping Gijini, and Izzy followed. Ravi came last. Walking through the wall was like walking through the mist on a rainy morning, but we all came out dry and excited. The room we were now in was big, very big, with two big chairs on a raised dais, which held two very slim figures. Thousands of people were crammed into this huge room, but no one was around the five new strangers. One of the people sitting on the dais, a king, mighty, powerful, yet kind in his movements stood, and said in a voice that rocketed off of the walls,

"Welcome, I am Mithros, and this," he reached a hand down and the queen next to him to help her stand, "is the mother, or Goddess. We have sent for you, all of you, to come and help us in a time of need. Will you?" He seemed a but rushed, and desperate, as if he were a king on the losing side of a battle, asking s favored god for help.

All of us were dumb founded, so all we could manage was a simple shake of the head to indicate that we would, seeing as there really was no other choice.

"Good," his voice boomed again. "Then I shall send you now, with a little bit of help from me to you. Be wary where you walk, careful about what you talk, and stay to the side, for there is always more talk there than anywhere else." With that, he raised a hand, and all around him the lesser gods all shouted

"So mote it be!" and everything went black.

**Longest chapter yet!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

O.K this is chappie 4 of my first story, and yes I have started I knew one. For those of you who have read it, plz note that I will not update as fast as I will for this one on that one. The ideas come slow, but good. She will end up being human, in an odd way, in the next chapter, I promise. If any of you would like to try to make another fanfic off of or with the same idea as my other story, The Next Ariel, then plz, go on and try.

**The ideas for this one are flowering beautifully, though I do not know when the next chapter will be posted, so stay patient with me. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter; this is my personal favorite, (so far!!!)**

--"So mote it be!" and everything went black. –

* * *

"Ow." I mumbled through dry, caked lips.

"It is probably a bit more than an ow." I heard a not-so-familiar-voice say. I also realized that they used that strange language I had used with other three when we were talking.

"Is she up?" I heard a familiar male six-year-old voice ask.

"Yes, but let her open her eyes before you start bothering her." The voice said. It sounded a bit more than aggravated. "This little bugger has been bothering me ever since he got up!" The voice yelled. Now that I was at least a bit more conscious, I could tell that the voice was a woman's and had a light and airy tone to it, except when it had yelled.

"I am up. I just don't want to open my eyes." I murmured before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

Once again, when I awoke, I did not feel quite so great, but at least my lips were fine, and I could open my eyes. I did, and looked around. The room was white, all around, and I would have taken it to be a hospital room if I hadn't known better. Which I didn't, so I obviously wondered what I was doing in a hospital. Then I remembered. I had cancer. But then I remembered that weird dream. Then I remembered something else. I looked around. The female voice I had heard had _not _come from that strange man sleeping in the corner. I got up out of bed and was surprised to still have all of my clothes on from the day I had been running in the rain. 'How long ago was that?' I wondered. Couldn't have been too long, maybe a few days, but it felt like forever and a week. I continued my process over to the man, and when I reached him, I poked him lightly on the shoulder. Nothing happened. He did not awaken. 'Strange, very!' I thought, and then saw the door. Maybe someone was outside who could tell me what the heck was happening. I walked over and opened it. No one was outside. The hall outside of the room was very long with many doors leading off of it, and one staircase at the end towards my right. I decided to see if I could find anyone in one of the rooms. As I walked to the first door, I heard a low whispered conversation coming from three doors down to my left. Going to it, I put my ear to the door. I heard two male voices inside, one very loud; the other had a strange accent.

"I'm tellin' ya Dom, tha' girl ain' right. I can' get the horses ta be still, and Daine says it's cause o' that thing in the other room!!!" 'Huh' I thought, 'Couldn't be me, I hate horses.' It was true. I had never been near one, never touched one, never planned on it. I sighed. This was getting me nowhere. I slowly opened the door. The two occupants were _very _strange looking. I guess they were not yet used to strange six-year-old girls showing up at odd times, they are going to learn sooner or later. One, a short, plump man with balding hair, obviously was the one with the accent. The other one was tall, with black hair and a handsome smile. He was wearing a tunic and riding breeches that were dark blue, silver, and an even darker blue, which looked amazing with his dark blue eyes.

"Well, hello little girl, shouldn't you be with your momma?" Asked the Handsome one, Dom, I am guessing.

"Oh no, Mr. Dom. There is a sleeping man in the room I woke up in, and I would like him removed." I said in an even, maybe a little bored, monotone of my little girl voice. Dom looked shocked, but the other man, yet again, I am hopeless for a name, just sneered.

"Ya must be th' lil' monsta. Now, tell me, Watchya doin' with me horses?" He asked me. Now it was my turn to snort.

"Horses, horses? I hate horses! They are big and ugly and mean (**a/e not true!!!**) So, what do you mean, what did I do to _your _horses?" I exploded before knew what I was saying. This man, a lowlife who couldn't even talk right was accusing me, and I not knowing him for more than five seconds!!!!

"Easy there, little Lioness, you have a sharp temper, but do not take it out on old poor Stefan. He is just…" His words were cut back when the air in the room violently convulsed, and his heart skipped a beat…then another…then another. The last thing he knew before blacking out was the girl glowing an interesting shade of blue, and water pouring in from all sides, whipping around her face like a fast moving water sprout.

**Like???? Don't like????Want me to change something???? Clear up something???? R&R!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

OK, I think I have kept you in suspense for long enough, this is chapter five of my (now only) story. Yes, I did not really like the other story I had written, so I decided to delete it. I'm sorry, but I hate it when they leave it there and then say, oh ya, I'm done with this, so it is not up there anymore.

**Anyway, just to let you know, Gijini is coming in this chapter, so don't kill me for making this chapter a bit confusing. **

**Obviously, if you have read the first line of this chapter, it is three days after that…interesting occurrence, and Dom, Stefan, and Shandra are all alive, and yeah.**

**Enjoy!!!!**

It had been three days after I had exploded, literally, at Stefan, who I later learned was the filthy horse hostler. I wandered how he had managed that. I sighed. I was still mad about that.

"Shandra!" I turned to see Ravi running towards me. I had not seen him at all since that day when I awoke groggy after somehow coming here. He ran to me, and smashed into me, forgetting how to stop in his small six-year-old body (**a/e I know I keep repeating how they are six, but I can't have you forget now can I? It all comes to a magnificent end, I have already written it, I just kind of have to get there from here!)**

Instead of falling back, I hugged him back, and then jumped away, and he toppled clumsily to the floor. I laughed, and then kept on laughing, and couldn't stop. He just looked so funny, sitting in a heap on the floor with a confused look on!!! Soon both of us were on the floor in fits of giggles that, just when we though we were through, would start up again. I finally got a hold on myself, and stood.

"What have you been up to?" I asked him after helping him up.

"Waiting for you to wake up with Alanna and Neal."

"Alanna? Neal? Hello? Who are they?" I started to get agitated. No one tells me anything!

"Well, Alanna is a girl knight, the first in hundreds of years, but don't get to full of her. Her temper is infamous, worst even than Gijini's on a bad day. Anyway, Neal or Sir Nealan of Queenscove is the healer who was sleeping in the infirmary the day you woke up for the second time. Alanna was there the day you woke up first. Also, the most powerful mage in all of Tortall, and probably of this entire world, has come in to check up on you too. You wouldn't wake up see. You were also so sick that we thought, all thought, that you'd die. Then you were up, and then all of that water streamed in, and Numair said that it came from you, but that is not right, is it? You never told us you had control of water before."

"You blabber." I told him. He was. Going on about how this Numair thought that I was…what? Magical? Ha!!!! Right.

"Sorry. Who don't you come in and see Gijini?" He asked. He had brought her to a large wooden door with pictures of the sun with a face on it. (**a/e Sound familiar? But, no, it is not leading into the Chapel of Ordeal, sadly.)** 'Pretty' I thought. Inside of the doors, there was a large room filled to bursting with toys, much better made than the ones in the room where I had awoken before speaking to the gods. Thinking about them, I thought about what the God had told me.

"_Be wary what you walk, careful about what you talk, and stay to the side, for there is always more talk there than anywhere else."_

In the corner was a small bed, which Gijini was happily sitting on, playing with her hands.

"I put her there so she wouldn't hurt herself." Ravi said.

"Oh, smart." I said as I walked over to her. I picked her up, and got one of the stuffed cats hanging around the bed. I hastily dropped it when I saw its eyes. Purple, like Faithful's.

"I see you know one of my old friends." A new voice said. I jumped, I remembered it from somewhere, but it was like a dream, or a dream of a dream. (**a/e Narnia!!!!!**) "Yes, Ravi over there told me all about it, but I wanted to know what others who met him would think of him. Obviously, you didn't think much of him?" The speaker came into view. Her head looked on fire her hair was so red. It was in ringlets, and her eyes were, 'holy shit' I thought, her eyes were just as purple as the stuffed cat, and as Faithful's. It was one thing for a cat, another for a toy, but something totally different for a human to have purple eyes. It was…strange.

"Hi Alanna! Shandra, this is Sir Lady Knight Alanna of Pirates Swoop, Oloau, and Trebond." Ravi said ticking of the places she was from on his hands.

"Uh…Hi" I said nervously, hold Gijini closer to me, so she wouldn't see the strange eyes and start bawling or something, cause I mean, how embarrassing would that be? Gijini did not like my strong grip. Her eyes, which I had not realized before, were a light green, with darker green speckled in. She started to sniffle, and reached towards a small potted plant in the corner of the room near her bed. "Shhh…it's ok." I tried. She screamed louder until Ravi put the plant in front of her and me.

"Don't blame yourself, she has always liked plants. I had to tear her away from the wild forests in India so she would…do her chores." Ravi said.

"Oh." I said. Gijini stock her tiny fists into the plant, and it seemed that they curled around her hands. 'That can't be." I tried to pry her hands out of the small bucket. She started to cry and the plant held fast to her, not wanting her to go.

"Where did Alanna go?" I asked Ravi.

"I…I…I don't know. Hopefully to get Numair." He said. He was just as confused as I was, so I let Gijini sink a bit farther into the pot. We sat in silence until Alanna came back, towing the tallest man I had ever seen.

"Alanna, calm down, what is it?" The man asked.

"This is Numair, Shandra, he is the most powerful…"

"Mage in Tortall, Ravi already told me. Can you help Sir Numair?" I asked shyly looking down at the floor. He was silent for a moment, and I could feel his eyes boring into me like sawdrills.

"Yes, but was is it you need help with?" He asked softly, a few moments later.

**I know, I know, not the best place to stop, but I have to go run and do my homework before my parents come home in…ten minutes. Yeah, so have a happy Friday tomorrow peoples!!! I know I will!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry!!!!! I know, I haven't updated in forever, but I have been having a hard time keeping up with school. My mind just wants to wander from my classes, and my grades are dangerously close to failing. sigh Sometimes I wish I was Shandra, but, alas, that is not my destiny.

**Enjoy this chapter; I have had quite a while to ponder on it.**

Numair took a quick look at the child/plant/pot and started to laugh.

"What?" I ask. What could possibly be so funny?

"Well, I just…I just didn't think that this" he indicated Gajini who was half inside of the bucket. "Was…well…possible. Hold on." He then stroked the plant, and a black fire engrossed his hand. The plant slowly, painfully slowly, started to extract itself off of Gijini. When it was completely off I pulled on Gijini and she fully sat back on me. She was covered with muck from the pot and plant, and smelled like it.

"Well? What is so funny?" I asked again.

"Shandra, Gijini has magic. It's a simple enough concept. Plant Magic is what she has. Lots of it, too. Wow, its like Daine's magic, but with plants, and maybe even stronger than Daine's. I'll have to inform the king." With that he got up and trotted off.

Alanna had been forgotten until this point when she started to laugh. Soon Ravi was chuckling, but he was looking uncertain. I wandered what this would become. First my outbreak, now Gijini. I sighed. It was too much to ponder.

Alanna was in terrible state; her cheeks were turning blue from laughing so hard. When she had a bit of control on herself she said, "I thought that all of you and that baby were cursed! I thought that I would need Numair to help me take out your sorry hides form the palace! I nearly bit off his head when he refused to come; I think I was so mad! And to think, you guys just have magic!" I stopped and froze. Alanna noticed it, but Ravi was the one to say,

"Shandra, what's wrong?" I stood tensely, and said so soft my words were barley audible,

"I have no magic."

**Haha. Cliffy. I know I'm not being nice, being away for so long and only giving you a cliffy and a short chapter, but I promise that ill update again in the next 2 days. Tomorrow is Halloween, and the next day is Thursday. I promise ill update by then.**


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. Chapter 7. Ha Ha, when I started I swore I would never get through chapter 3 with this thing still going. I was sure my imagination, like so many times before, would dry up and I would jump to the next idea. I guess not.

**Anyway, I am very sorry for the long wait and then the short chapter, but im BUSY. Very very very busy.**

**Anyway, here is chapter7.**

I sat stood numb in that door way looking straight at Alanna long enough for my legs to start hurting. I quickly drew my hand to Gijini, who in my haste I had picked up and had stood with her in my arms. She was filthy. "I…I am going ….to give Gijini a bath." I said.

Three days later 

I had to do something. Anything. It didn't matter anymore. I had been in my room for long enough, three whole days. I was so ashamed at my behavior that I had locked my self in my rooms. Ravi had come to see me 5 times. He said that Alanna wasn't mad, just curious. No one was mad he told me. I was surprised. Izzy came by once towing Lisa. She explained, through Lisa, that they had been very busy. Izzy liked the cold, but Lisa was more accustomed to hot weather. Lisa said that she did not like to talk. I laughed. Izzy was the one who could not talk, but she said more than Lisa! Anyway, we had a big long talk about different things. Once we mentioned where we had come from. Izzy mimed that before coming to the small room with the cat, she had been sure she was going to drown. She had gotten stuck under a big waterfall, and she had been alone. Lisa said her father had been beating her. That was all she said, though we all saw the terrible truth behind those eyes. There was something more to her story than that. I told them of my getting cancer. Ravi came soon after. We asked him what he had been doing.

"I was doing something bad." He said. His eyes were clouded, and for once he didn't say much.

"And that was…?" I asked, trying not to show any sympathy. I wanted to know.

"I had stolen, a big pile of gold from a soldier. The soldier tracked me, somehow, and all I remember was closing my eyes and looking at that trigger. Gijini was with me." He looked down at a small bundle I had not noticed. Now it moved a little and giggled. I got up and took her from Ravi. He sat, and put his face in his hands. We told him of our past, and then we broke up. I took Gijini to the forest next to the palace, then through the gates, following the forest. We came to a small pond soon, and I sat down. Thinking about my world, Earth, I was saddened. I was thinking about Jill, and this guy I liked named Peter. I was thinking about whether or not I would ever get home when I realized I was crying. I had had my eyes closed, but now I opened them. The water was rippling. No, it was more than that. It was…. was…. a sharp whistle from somewhere knocked me off balance. I sat up, startled. Gijini was looking at the water with a frown on her little face.

"Shhhh." I said.

Now, back in my room, I decided to visit that lake. I took out my cold-weather clothes, a long skirt that was lined inside with wool that kept me warm. A heavy cloak followed, and a scarf for around my neck. I walked out side to find that any puddle that had formed outside was now iced. I sighed. I should have known. I picked up a piece of ice and held it. I thought it was beautiful. The ligh hit perfectly, making different color of light bounce off of the piece of ice. I concentrated, like I had that day at the lake, and then bent the piece of ice. It bent slowly, and then broke. I bit back tears. I had almost hoped…. No I had no magic. Especially not with the majestic water. No one can control water, especially not me.

**There you have it folks. It is longer ( a little ) and well….ya it is still a cliffy. sorry. They are just so much fun. (when u r the writer, not the reader.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in the LONGEST time, I have SOO unbelievably busy. I decided to only work on one of my stories, and the one that I am co-authoring with INUcarott1 was my pick. Only because she won't stop bugging me about the next chapter EVERYDAY!!! She is my friend anyway, so I picked that one.**

**Anyway, I am going to try to make this chapter interesting and long, and hopefully not a cliffhanger. I will only update again once I get at least 17 reviews. That is right people. I will wait until the end of the world, I want REVIEWS. A lot of them!!! 17, to be exact! ******** anyway, on a brighter tone here is the actual chapter.**

**Still Shandra's POV, because I like it this way.**

I walked around the palace with out much hope of finding anything to do. I have been here for a month, and I can't find anything to do. Numair starting testing Gijini with strange tests, saying that when she grows up she will be the most powerful plant mage in the whole world. He even hinted that she already was.

"Ugh," I leaned against the wall. It was all too much, all of this. I should be older, I should be on Earth, and I should be in school, not caring about anything but inequalities and atoms.

"What's wrong?" Someone I asked. I peeked out of one of my closed eyes. It was the Queen. I slowly bowed, and then straightened. She frowned. "Don't you start with those bows, Shandra! Ravi wants to be my servant already, and Lisa won't even look at me! It seems that Gijini is the only one not frightened by my position!" She let out a loud sigh and leaned against the stretch of wall I had just been leaning on.

"I am sorry, but we are only…kids. You are the queen. It would seem wrong not to give you the respect you deserve." I said. It was easier for me to talk to the queen, or Thayet, than it is to talk to the King. Jonathon III was so…regal. So proud, that I could barely stand to be in his present alone.

"Hey! Shandra!" I heard Ravi call from the opposite side of the wall. He ran, breathless up to me. He bowed politely to the queen, but then turned to me. "The king is going to let me train as a page!" He said to me, a huge smile spreading across his face.

"Wow," I said. He had been fighting for this the whole time we had been here. He was only six here, but back at Earth he was 12, and legal to train as a page. He had won, and now he was going to learn how to be a knight.

"Why don't you try to? It is going to be so much fun!" He said to me.

"No." I said. "I don't appreciate being whacked in the head with sticks, thank you." That made the queen laugh.

"Alanna trained as one." She told me. Alanna was my idol. She could talk to anyone, and anyone who tried to say something bad about her or any of us would find that they knew better next time. She was the coolest, best person that anyone could be, and she was perfect. To me, anyway. I like her kids more though. Thom's 15, and the Twin's Aly and Alan are both 10. Alan just started his page training this month, and Ravi was going to join in a week. Aly and I am always together, playing spy in the bushes. It was fun.

"I know," I replied. "Maybe I will try out to be a spy, like Aly." Thayet's face twisted.

"She is not going to be a spy." She said. "She grew up better than that/ besides, her mom would never say yes. Alanna hates those spy games."

"Oh." I didn't add anything and there was an awkward silence.

"Hey! There is a meeting today as lunch for the new Queen's riders. We have to pick them. Izzy is trying out, why don't you come and see if she makes it?" The queen smiled at both of us. Ravi nodded vigorously, and I nodded my head, too

"Is Lisa going to be there?" I asked. Izzy had been silent, but there was a fire in her. The Queen's Riders would be perfect for her. I didn't know what would happen to Lisa though. She was quiet, but only because she was shy. If she talked easier to other people than us five, she would be better off. She really was funny, and kind. She was just extremely shy and scared, her father had been abusive. George, Alanna's Baron Husband, had taken Lisa under his wing since she had gotten here , saying how he felt bad for her. I think he was just missing having a very little kid at his side all the time.

"Yes, Lisa is going to be there. She said she wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, she told Izzy that. She still won't talk to me." She said.

"ok." I said. "Well, I am going to go outside for a little while." I said and turned.

"Not like that! It is the coldest month of the year!" The queen said. "At least put on proper shoes!" I glanced down at my feet. They were covered in soft, leather dear slippers. They were comfy, but not very warm. "Put on a coat, too." The queen said.

"Yes mother." I said. I regretted it the moment I said it. Memories of my real mom filled my vision and I felt tears coming. "I'll go do that now." I said and took of to the room that I shared with 2 of the palace dogs. I quickly threw on some of the special snowshoes that the King had given me and my wool-lined cloak. Feeling like that would be enough, I walked out of room.

"Can I come. Too?" Aly walked it from the side of my door." I smiled. Aly could always make me smile, no matter what.

"Sure." I said. We went back to her rooms, and she got ready. By the time we got outside, I guessed we didn't have much time before the crowning of the Queen's Riders.

"Are you going to the lunch meeting?" Aly asked.

"Of course!" I said.

"Good. I thought I would be the only one there to try to figure out where the strange nobles with the big noses came from." She said. We laughed hard at that. It was our specialty, to look at someone and figure out where they came from. I would look at one with a brown tan and say he probably came from the south, somewhere warm. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. Aly would say he was probably a Scanran, and we would ask Alanna later, we were almost always right.

"Anyway, Izzy is trying to get in. I have to go. I hope she gets in. It is all she mimes about." I said.

"I hope so, too. She is perfect. She is strong, and smart. I know you guys really aren't six, but you sure are brilliant." She said.

"So are you." Just then a giant bell tongued.

"let's go." We both ran up to the palace, and separated to go to our rooms. I put on a clean pair of tan breeches and a sturdy white shirt without any stains. I put a soft red tunic over that and brushed through my light strawberry blonde hair and put it back in a ponytail. When I walked out I was ready for the lunch meeting.

"You look good." Aly said, turning the corner. She was dressed in black breeches with a light brown shirt under a yellow tunic.

"So do you, but we aren't even in dresses." I said. She stuck out her tongue and made a face. Aly didn't think that dresses were right for her.

"Let's go ladies." Ravi said, coming out of nowhere. Both me and Aly jumped, but calmed when we saw it was only him. We walked to the King's small banquet hall, chatting about the contestants and how they had done 2 days ago on the tests, We were sure Izzy would get in. Lisa met us at the door, and together we walked in and found a seat at a large table. "I wonder when they are serving food." Ravi said. "I am starving."

'Me too." Aly said. Lisa and I just nodded. We were both watching Izzy, who was sitting with a bunch of her friends waiting for the results. They served the food first, and everyone chatted quietly while eating. Then the teachers made a speech about how much they loved all of the contestants and thanking us all for coming. We listened politely, and clapped when each one was done. Finally they got to the calling. The first person to be called to sit next to the Queen as a rider was one of Izzy's friends. She was very tall, with long black hair that was pin-straight. She smiled and the queen patted her shoulder as she took a seat. The next 3 people got called. Only one of them was from Izzy's table of friends, and this girl was short, with pink cheeks and a big smile. We all held our breath as all of the chairs were taken except one.

"Now is a very special case. She is underage, but is very smart, and extremely strong. I have talked it over with the queen, and we have decided that Isabelle should be allowed to join." The herald said and we all whooped and cheered as Izzy went to join the rest of the people sitting next to the queen. There were 5 people from her group of friends who had not gotten called, and 10 others that hadn't. 25 had tried out, and 10 had gotten picked.

**1 week later**

Everyone was happy. Ravi's page training had began, Izzy was busy with the Queen's Riders special training, Lisa was always with George when he was in the palace, and when he wasn't she was outside, riding the horses. Gijini and Numair had taken her magic to new extremes, and Daine absolutely loved her. Her two little kids loved Giini too. I was the only one who didn't fit in. Aly had gone back to Pirate's Swoop for a month, and I had nothing to do. I still played spy, and dreamed about sneaking around in houses, finding assassins, saving the queen and her children. It just didn't seem at all possible without Aly.

Oh, and one other thing. I learned how to control water. It is amazing. I can manipulate it to do what ever I want. I am planning on telling Numair in the morning. Maybe he can help me like he helps Gijini, but maybe not. I am still scared of my magic. I do not deserve it. Maybe I do…it is all too confusing.

**Yay! I finally updated!! YAY!!! Anyway, plzplzplzplzplzplz review! I will love you, only if you review. And I will not even write the next chapter until I get 17 reviews. Better start reviewing people. **


End file.
